deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Velociraptor vs Smilodon
The Velociraptor, one of the most dangerous predators of the dinosaur world VS The Smilodon, The saber-tooth cat and appexe predator after the dinosaurs WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! Velociraptor Smilodon Note: This will be a 5 on 3 battle between a pack of raptors against a pack of saber-tooth cats Battle Raptors: 5 Smilodons: 3 A pack of raptors feast on their recent kill, minding their own business when the alpha male senses danger. He sniffs the air not knowing a three smilodons have been eyeing their meal. One of the pack sniffs around and is tackled right when it spots one of the cats. The large animal immediatly sinks it's teeth into the raptors head, killing it instantly. Raptors: 4 The other raptors his and takle the Smilodon, it shakes rapidly, trying to get free but is overwhelmed. The other smilodons reveal themselves to attempt to help but by the time they shake the raptors off, the unfortunate one is already dead. Smilodons: 2 The raptors hiss at the two big cats, and the cats roar back. Two of the raptors attack on of the smilodons and jump on it. The cat shakes wildly and tries swinging it's paws. One of the raptors attempts to latch on to it's head but gets to close to it's jaws. The smilodon snatches the raptor in it's jaws and kills it with a strong bite. Raptors: 3 The raptor still on the smilodons back rapidly claws the smilodon with it's foot claw causing the cat to shake while roaring in pain. The other cat comes to it's aid and kills the raptor with the swipe of it's claw. But the wounded one attempts to get up but dies of bloodloss. Raptors: 2 Smilodons: 1 The last two raptors snarl trying to intimidate the cat, but it doesn't work. One of the raptors lashes out, but is swatted away. It gets up and jumps the smilodon. It attempts to get at it's throat but with no avail. the smilodon manages to kick off the raptor, takles it, and bites down on it's spine. The raptor goes limp Raptors: 1 The smilodon gets up, licking the large wound in it's shoulder, before turning it's attention to the large alpha male. It stands on it's kill, hissing vicously. The cat lunges and misses, while the raptor cuts it in the side with it's foot claw. smilodon swings it's massive claws, missing, or inflicting small wounds. the raptor dodges with ease and manages to cut at the smilodon from many different angles. The smilodon approaches the raptor, having finaly cornering it, but feels itself getting dizzy. The raptor notices this and takes its chance to claw and bite the smilodon at different spots. The smilodon gets angry and foolishly attempts to bite the raptor with it's sabers. It misses and gets it's teeth stuck in a tree. The raptor takes it's chance, jumps at the smilodon, and slashes it in the throat. The cat goes limp, and the raptor roars in victory. It returns to it's kill but finds it's been stolen Smilodon: 0 Experts opinion Although it ultimatly came down to a tie, I felt the raptor's superior speed, agility, and intelegence gave it the win over the larger smilodon. Category:Blog posts